The Force Revived
by Vega Alexa
Summary: A rewrite of The Force Awakens for fun.


Forwords: This is my first fanfiction so please keep this in mind, and leave constructive criticism in the comments. I do not own anything in this story, simply a love of Star Wars and folklore.

Chapter One

Master Santaka looked out at the x-wing descending on his small village the wind blowing his cloak and sweeping sand into his short white hair. His face was calm the wrinkles in his clean shaven face clear in the setting suns rays. He knew what the boy in the ship was after, the same as the young sith soon to be here. The force had let him foresee what was to come, and he was content with this. He watched the boy approach him, a look of hope bright on his face.

"Hello sir my name is Poe; Poe Dameron, I was sent by General Skywalker to receive a critical piece of information from you." The boy spouted out fast and chipper.

"General? When I knew her she was a Princess. Come let me get what you require." Master Santaka said calmly a soft sad look coming to his face as he guided him to his small hut.

Inside it was sparsely furnished, only a small rickety cot and a large ornate chest. Master Santaka approached the chest solemnly, inside the chest Poe saw old robes and what looked to be a silver and bronze cylinder. Santaka lifted the old robe and from the pocket pulled a small memory chip.

"Do you have a droid with you?" The old master asked his white brows pulling together in question.

Poe puffed up a little "Yes sir, she's the best of the best, let me go get her." He darted out of the hut, and returned shortly with a small round white and orange droid. Who let out a series of small beeps and whistles.

"Here she is BB-8 best little autodroid in the Resistance!"

BB-8 rolled over to Santaka slowly tittering along the way. The old master kneeled down and inserted the chip into the little droid. Shortly after BB-8 nodded her dome like head telling them she had uploaded all of the data.

"The First Order will kill to have this in their hands boy, be on your way quickly."

Poe was jittery as he looked at his droid.

"Yes sir, are you sure you don't want to come with me. The desert is no place for someone like you."

"No there is much keeping me here in this place boy." Santaka said quietly. Poe lingered in the hut, letting the silence sweep over them.

Just then the sound of a large ship broke the quiet. Poe grimaces, they were out of time. The First Order had already found them. Before the old man could say anything Poe was racing outside to see a large black ship shaped like a descending hawk land outside the small village.

The town's people were racing out of their homes and into small speeders and crafts, abandoning the village in mass.

"BB-8 go hide in the dunes I'll find you later!" Poe screamed making a break for his ship. He watched as the hawk like shuttle sent out a bolt of red plasma shot from one of the cannons obliterating his x-wing.

Poe slid to a stop the sand gushing around his feet as he spun around. The landing ramp was descending on the ominous black ship. And from the steam a tenebris form walked out, accompanied by a handful of stormtroopers.

Master Santaka stood at the doorway of his small hut. Pain blanketing him, he knew this energy this presence, and it made his heart bleed. He slowly approved the shadowy man. His face was obscured by a sharp angular mask as dark as obsidian. He watched as Poe upholstered a blaster from his side, and lifted it towards the figure firing off a bolt. The man shaped shadow tilted his head as the bolt hung in the air motionless.

Poe staggered back in shere shock at the feat. The stormtroopers quickly surrounded him and the old man. Who simply continues his slow approach.

"Dear boy what has become of you?" Santaka said to the Sith. The shadow stopped meer feet from him an air of contempt seeped around him.

"The boy you remember is dead there is only darkness now." He spat and unsheathed a fiery blade of red, twin flames on either side of it forming a cross guard.

Poe stood rooted to the ground in panic, as the stormtroopers enclosed on him. The shadow circled the old man like a beast on the hunt.

"No the boy I knew is still there, but the scars of what happened to you are deep and raw." This show of compassion seemed to drive the shadow man into burst of rage and he thrust the blade into the old masters heart. Poe screamed out as he watched the man fall to the ground. The beast turned to him a growl burning in the air.

"Take him to the ship I'll interrogate him later!" He marched forward to the old master's hut. Poe screamed profanities at him as they dragged him into the black hawk ship.


End file.
